


Strawberry Ice Cream

by Justalittlevertigo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Flashback, High School, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlevertigo/pseuds/Justalittlevertigo
Summary: First attempt at fanfic so I apologise if it sucks.





	

It's been years since he's thought about that night over 2 decades ago, but sometimes all it takes is the scent hitting his nose to take him back.   
    Just like that it's a hot July night, crammed together on her bed. Three spoons and a pint of strawberry ice cream between them melting slowly. They are laughing and talking about whatever pops into their heads while a Nirvana song plays softly in the background. Her pink tongue flicks across the metal spoon, trying to pull all the sweet liquid she can into her mouth. He giggles as his best friend bravely licks at the tiny bit that she missed at the corner of her full, cherry lips. His giggles turn into a gentle gasp when she catches his friend's lips with her own, watching them kiss passionately and feeling his own body respond to the scene playing out in front of him. She breaks the kiss and her dark chocolate eyes turn to his icy blue ones with a look that begs him to latch on to her mouth and repeat everything he has just seen. He slips his fingers into her silky auburn curls and locks their plush lips together tasting her as well as his friend making a low moan pass into her mouth. When he feels a third pair of lips enter the equation, pressing against both hers and his own his brain stats to melt like the sweet, sticky pink treat that's long since been forgotten on the nightstand. The heat in the room intensifies as clothing becomes piled on her bedroom floor and three bodies, three voices become tangled into one a mess of loving touches, gasps and moans of three names over and over until their breathing is hitched and their bodies are spent and still. They lay in naked silence for what seems like forever until she breaks it with a sound as sweet as the taste in their mouths "I love you both," which is echoed by the boys on either side of her. They eventually redress and she kisses each of them before they leave, sealing each with a personalized "I love you," and then they are gone, heading back to his house where he will be dropped off and left to smile about what just happened for the rest of the night. When they pull into his driveway he turns to his friend and kisses him deeply, he can still taste the night on his tongue and it brings a smile to his lips as he gets out of the car and whispers "I love you Rhett," his friend smiles, waving slowly as he replies "I love you too Link," and drives away.   
    He's back now, standing in the ice cream shop in LA with his best friend, their wives and children. He glances at Rhett and smiles when  he hears him say "I'll have the strawberry ice cream please,".


End file.
